You make me fly
by Daaf
Summary: Most slashlovers like this couple the best: Sirius x Remus. In their schooldays. Enjoy it.


**You make me fly**

Sirius landed and headed straight to the locker room. Damn it! They were so much better than the Slytherin-team, how could they lose a Quidditch-game to those stupid gits?

Fretful, he threw his broom aside and started to undress. With only his boxer left on his body, he walked to the shower and grabbed a towel. He could hear the rest of the team enter and he quickened his movements. He felt like being alone for a while. So he took off his underwear and stepped under the stream of hot water. After a minute or so, James joined him.

'Bad luck, Padfoot.' he said and he stepped under another shower.

In a minute the whole team was standing in the water, all looking dejected. Sirius left his team-mates and dressed at top speed. He took his broom and went up to the common room, where Remus and Peter were waiting for him.

'Pity, but you were good.' Remus said.

'Good? He was brilliant!' Peter screamed and he petted Sirius's arm.

'No, I was shit. I'm going to bed.' Sirius said curtly. He climbed the stairs to their dormitory and flopped down onto his bed. He sat there for nearly five minutes when Remus came in.

'Anything I can do to make you feel better, Padfood?' he asked friendly.

'No thanks.' Sirius said. 'Just leave me alone for a while.'

'But you need company when you're down. You need someone to cheer you up.' Remus said wisely. 'Besides,' he continued, 'Wormtail will go to bed in a few minutes and then you're not alone either.'

'Right.' Sirius said, 'then I'll go outside.'

He took James's Invisibility Cloak and left the dormitory again. But Remus wasn't going to give up so easily.

'Can I come with you?' he asked.

Sirius gave a shrug and descended the staircase. Remus caught up with him and they left the castle together, hidden under the Cloak. They walked to the greenhouses and entered one of them. It was nice warm n here, compared to the cold outside. Sirius took off the Cloak and pocketed it.

'You know what I need?' he suddenly asked Remus, who shook his head. 'What?' he asked.

'Sex.' Sirius said. Remus let out a little yelp and fell silent again.

'Are you gonna give me some?' Sirius pressed.

'W…well…' Remus stuttered.

'What? You're totally poof, aren't you?' Sirius asked, looking at his friend.

'Kinda.' Remus admitted. 'I was going to tell everyone, but not until I was sure.'

'I'm not going to tell anyone.' Sirius said. 'But I ám going to lose my virginity tonight. Right?' he looked Remus in the face and Remus said: 'Okay then.'

It took Sirius less than ten seconds to undress Remus, while Remus needed at least twenty to undue all Sirius's buttons.

'I'm really bad at this, I'm warning y-' Remus began, but he had to cut off when Sirius's lips touched his. It felt like they were glued together and when Sirius presses his tongue against Remus's, it was clear that they were meant to be together.

Sirius slid his hands down Remus's body, until he landed to his friend's butt. He rubbed it, first gently and tender, then more vehement. He could feel Remus's hands sliding down his front until they found what they were looking for. It became rigid and Sirius was sure that he would pierce Remus if he didn't take a step back. But instead of following his instinct, Remus actually drew closer.

He pressed his stomach against Sirius, until he could feel the exact outlines of his friend's hard-on. This was enough for him to get one himself. They stood there kissing, making out for a while and then Remus was so penetrated with lust that he didn't care about the cold night anymore. Love had to be made outside, under the stars and the – luckily – half-full moon.

So he grabbed Sirius's hands, which were still gratifying his ass, and pulled him out of the greenhouse. It was still no warmer than 10°C outside, but due to their erotical feelings it felt like 40°C.

Remus pressed Sirius down to the grass and rolled him on his back. He seated himself on top of Sirius and they started kissing again. They tumbled for almost an hour before Remus gave Sirius what he had asked him for.

He turned his friend over and lied down on him, his hard-on pressing in Sirius's back. He slowly slid down, until he felt no pressure anymore and then he started to move a but more violent. Some fourteen seconds later they both came at the same time. After their necking they realised how cold it was and they covered themselves up again and went back to Gryffindor tower, safely hidden under the Cloak again.

Next morning Remus woke with a very happy feeling. He thought about last night and opened his curtains. The drapes around Sirius's bed were still closed, so he walked up to his friend's bed and opened his curtains as well.

Sirius was lying there, still fast asleep. Remus wanted to leave him there, let him sleep, but it was eight 'o clock and they had to go downstairs to eat something before their first lesson, History of Magic.

So he bent over and kissed Sirius on the forehead. It took a few seconds for Sirius to open his eyes and he looked really shocked when he saw Remus, sitting on his bed, smiling at him.

'Morning, sweetheart.' Remus said.

'Shhh! Are you crazy?' Sirius whispered. 'Anyone can hear!' he peered past Remus to see were the other boys were. The drapes around Peter's four-poster were still closed.

'So?' Remus asked and Sirius looked at his friend again.

'What do you mean, 'So?'?' Sirius said in disbelief. 'You can't say things like that when we're not alone!' he whispered.

'Why not?' Remus asked. 'I'm not ashamed of us or anything. I actually wanted to tell them today.'

'No!' Sirius said out loud now. 'You can't. I don't want them to know.'

'Why not?' Remus asked again.

'Oh, don't you get it, Moony? No, apparently you don't. Well, forget it then. You can't tell anyone and we probably shouldn't make out any more. It's over.' Sirius was talking at full volume again.

'But-' Remus said, but Sirius cut him off. 'No 'but', Moony. It's over. Accept that.'

'Except that what?' Remus asked hopefully. 'No,' Sirius said. 'Ac-cept-that.'

'Ow' Remus mumbled.

Sirius got out of bed and dressed quickly. Then he walked past Remus without looking at him and descended the stairs to the common room. Remus stayed behind, tears floating down his cheeks.

Sirius felt bad about what had happened, but it was right. He had done the right thing. They couldn't stay together. They just couldn't. No one would expect him to date a guy and they would all freak out. SO he just needed to get back to normal and forget about last night.

But then there were his feeling. The way he felt about Remus could be called love. He felt all happy and drunk when he looked at his friend and last night hád meant a lot to him. It was the proof that it could work out for two guys.

Maybe Remus was right, maybe he was being stupid and childish. He needed to talk to Remus, now.

'Where's Moony?' Sirius asked James, when he sat down at Gryffindor table.

'Don't know, Padfoot. I thought he was still sleeping.' James answered.

'Yeah, maybe. I wanna ask him something, so I'll go and see whether he's still in the dormitory.' Sirius said and he got up again.

'But aren't you just coming from there?' James asked, frowning.

'Hm-mm.' Sirius nodded and left, leaving James sitting there with his eyebrows raised.

'Moony? Moony, you in here?' Sirius searched the dormitory and common-room, but Remus wasn't there. He had to be in Binns's class in two minutes, so he decided to leave.

Panting, he arrived just in time at the fifth landing.

'Where have you been, Padfoot?' Peter asked him, with a voice that wouldn't have been inappropriate for his mother to use.

'Never mind.' Sirius said and he took the chair next to Remus's, which was empty.

Five minutes after class started, Remus bursted in and as Professor Binns just continued reading his notes about giant wars, he walked to his table and sat down.

'Why are you so late?' James asked him, but Remus shook his head as a sign that he couldn't answer.

Look at Sirius he thought just sitting there like nothing's happened. Butter wouldn't melt. Jerk. I thought he loved me as much as I love him, but apparently, he doesn't.

Then Sirius looked his way and he looked down at his hands.

Forget about it and concentrate on the lesson. he told himself sternly. This was something almost impossible to do, as Professor Binns managed to make even interesting things sound dull, but he tried.

After a few minutes, however, his thoughts were drifting away with him again.

Just ignore him from now on. That's right, I'm just going to ignore him. he thought.

And with the greatest difficulty he focused on Professor Binns for the rest of the lesson.

Three weeks came and went and still Remus wasn't talking much to Sirius. He answered his questions normally, but his look was cold as ice. A few times Sirius thought to see some weird flash in Remus's eyes. Was it pity? Anger? Sirius felt worse and worse every day. He needed Remus to be his friend again, or even better: his boyfriend.

So he decided to make it up to Remus in a way he couldn't ignore.

Saturday evening, Remus sat between Lily and Peter on the front row of the stands around the Quidditch pitch and watched James and Sirius fly.

'Aaaaaand Gryffindor's seeker Black catches the Snitch! 150 points for Gryffindor! Gryffindor wins!' a Huffelpuff-boy named Mike Goodies roared with his magically amplified voice.

'But, before we all go celebrating, there's been a request from Black to say something. So please give your attention to Sirius Black!' he applauded and a few people joined in.

But then Sirius pointed his wand at his throat, mumbled something and when he spoke again, it was his voice which sounded very loud.

'This is for you, Remus.' he said and then he started to sing. First a bit shy and with a very small voice, but after a while he sang louder and louder:

'_I never thought I could be feeling this way_

_Flying here in front of you this perfect day_

_It's hard to imagine where tomorrow will lead_

_I'll keep this moment in my heart for eternity_

_Even through the rain I kept my faith_

_The will to follow through_

_And I'll never lose my way again_

_And it's all because of you_

_I'm flying high like the wind_

_Reaching the impossible_

_I'll never doubt again_

_I'm flying high cos your love's made me see_

_That anything is possible_

_Possible cos you believe in me_

_In a world full of strangers _

_You were my saving grace_

_You showed me I was not alone_

_Alone in this place, no_

_I never believed it that a dream could come true_

_But if anyone has changed my mind_

_Baby it's you_

_Even through the rain I kept my faith_

_The will to follow through_

_And I'll never lose my way again_

_And it's all because of you_

It's possible to spread my wings 

_And reach into the sky_

_Believe that I can fly away_

_When you're by my side_

_I'm flying high like the wind_

_Reaching the impossible_

_I'll never doubt again_

_I'm flying high cos your love's made me see_

_That anything is possible_

_Possible cos you believe in me_

_When you believe in me'_

'You, Remus.' he said and he landed in front of his friend, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply.


End file.
